Piece Of Heaven
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Sequel to Pwetty Widdle Pet. Matt wanted Jeff back and he would do anything to get him back… even if it was using rules to his own advantage. Hardycest. For NeroAnne.


**A sort of 'welcome back' present to **_**NeroAnne**_**, Kassy. I give this to her with all the love & care & pure fluffiness in the world…X3. I luff you, babeh dahl & I hope this makes you feel better. I'm flattered that you loved the first one so I decided to sequel it…not sure if this is good or bad so yeah…X33.**

* * *

Piece Of Heaven  
Rated: +18 – there's so much smut in this that it's impossible _not_ to see this coming  
Summary: Sequel to Pwetty Widdle Pet. Matt wanted Jeff back and he would do anything to get him back… even if it was using rules to his own advantage. Hardycest. For NeroAnne.  
Genre: Spiritual/Tragedy

* * *

Ghosts could come back to Earth if they wanted to.

But Matt wasn't just any type of ghost.

He had a 'purpose' as Garrett would remind him every time he even thought about going back to Jeff but today, Matt wanted it more than ever. Especially since it was Charlie's eleventh birthday—and when he thought of Charlie, his mind would absently wander to his brother, his beautiful, beyond beautiful brother, with curves and delicacy that could drive a person insane.

Garrett grabbed onto Matt's wrist just as he was about to leave, the way everyone else left to go to Earth when they needed to, 'Matt—"

"Please," Matt's eyes were begging, two chocolate brown orbs glistening, 'please, Gary, you know I need to see him. Just this once. Please?"

Garrett looked down at Matt's form, the feline-like creature that still remained feline-like even after the wish had been made, had broken his heart to shambles and Garrett sighed before nodding his head, 'I'll cover for you. But you better be back."

Matt grinned before he looked down at his destination, knowing that he'd soon be next to Jeff once more.

* * *

Jeff Hardy had a busy schedule today.

Jeff sighed as he sat in his seat, waiting for this breakfast meeting to be over.

Then he felt something.

Matt chuckled to himself as his intangible hands touched Jeff's sides. He just loved knowing about new ghost powers. One of them was intangibility and another one was invisibility, and after he absolutely adored using both at the same time, he could just run his body through solid objects and he could appear invisible to the rest of the human world—

If Garrett found out what he was using these two powers he had for, he'd be so screwed.

Matt let his hand run down Jeff's side, making Jeff shudder at the sudden coldness of Matt's hands and with that, he pressed himself towards the chair, letting his tail play with Jeff's hips before sliding into his underwear, making Jeff try not to look down there and look for anything.

With that, Matt grinned to himself as his tail wrapped around Jeff's cock and he squeezed, letting the tip of the tail tease the head of the cock, and with that, Jeff shuddered with pleasure, instantly forgetting the world around him.

"Hardy, is there something you'd like to conclude?"

"Huh? Who?" Jeff blushed when he realized the situation and shook his head before flushing into a soft pink color.

Matt smirked as he let his tail trail towards Jeff's ass, letting it sink and wrap around Jeff's thighs and Jeff bit down his lower lip, his entire body burning with complete and utter heat, and with that, Matt pulled off his tail only to probe it in Jeff's ass, sinking the now thicker tail into Jeff's ass, and the feeling of it being so in him, made Jeff scream.

"Jeff?!"

That was when Jeff snapped back to reality.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Jeff stood up and Matt followed, his hands around the blonde's waist as Jeff walked into the bathroom and seeing the emptiness, Matt wanted to reveal himself but it was funner this way, playing this little game, as Jeff walked into a stall and Matt again followed, suddenly loving his little day off as he watched Jeff pull down his pants to reveal himself, his fingers digging into his cock as his other hand gripped tightly onto it. Matt stared as Jeff stroked himself, fastening his pace and digging deep into himself, his thighs mashing together in need, and when Jeff did come, Matt grinned at Jeff's breathless as he leaned down to pull out a perfume bottle from his backpack and spray it around. Matt grimaced at the too fruity scent that hung around the air as Jeff went back to the meeting. This time, Matt didn't do anything but sit down and admire his beautiful blonde.

Besides, he had other plans.

* * *

"Aw, let me hold her!"

Baby Francesca was around five months old, and Jeff leaned down to hold her, Trish's eyes dancing at the sight of the joy on his friend's face.

"So you planned everything for Charlie's party?"

"I got the décor, the ones you told me about, and John already has the food ready and everything, even the cake is ready. All we have to do is go there and give him the decorations."

"But I don't think Charlie would appreciate a screaming baby at a party."

"Charlie doesn't mind anything but he gets really scared around these bad luck things so I tried to keep everything low key. No black cats. No number 13's that seem to be around. No ladders. No umbrellas…"

A smile made its way through Trish's face. "Let's go put up the décor then and you get Francesca's stuff."

* * *

The party was being held at John Morrison's house who had invited every person he could've thought of.

Matt sighed once more as he watched Jeff struggle on top of a table, since ladders were a no-no option, and Trish sat down, clad in her party clothing and holding the silent, sleeping baby in her arms. Jeff slipped downwards and Matt smirked as Jeff sat down beside him to rest for a moment. Matt leaned down to kiss onto Jeff's neck, making sure to bite it, but not hard enough to cause a hickey to form. Jeff gasped as he looked down—no nothing. He must've been imagining things.

It wasn't long until John had brought over Charlie from Phil's house, who was ill and couldn't make it, and the entire surprise party had started.

It was the time for presents that had ruined absolutely everything.

Jeff sat on a chair and Charlie sat in another one as he picked up presents and gave it to him. "This one is from Miz," and when the expensively wrapped present was unwrapped, no one could say that they were shocked to find a fedora there, a black fedora, and Jeff pulled it up, putting the hat on the table before Charlie could scream his "No!"

Jeff twisted his head to look at the younger man, 'putting a hat on a table is bad luck."

"Oh," Jeff flushed before taking it off the table and Charlie sighed, muttering a simple "the damage had been done" before Jeff looked through other presents and yet again, another present seemed to make Charlie paranoid was a watch that had the number '4' on it.

"It isn't 13."

"13 is unlucky and in a culture, 4 also means death." Charlie was starting to look scared as Jeff ripped off another present, just hoping that nothing would go wrong—but it did. Jeff pulled out a colored glass cup only to try and put it up the table, Matt's hands tickle against his side, he had dropped it accidentally.

Charlie's eyes widened. "Broken green glass means that your future's bitter and broken."

Jeff stood up, now completely and utterly annoyed at him, but moving to clean the mess, still Matt couldn't keep that little smirk off his face, as his intangible hands went through his pants, touching through his ass, feeling the tightness of his ass and that made Jeff gasp as he frozen in place. His entire two hands were inside of Jeff's tightness and wetness and it felt astounding.

He wondered how could Jeff handle this and Jeff wondered if a person could cum in their pants but he moved away with, Matt sticking to him, still letting his hands move up and down his ass, to feel the perfection that was him as Jeff went to the bathroom, hyperventilating as he shut the door and closed it while Matt pulled his hands deeper into him, making him come for the second time that day.

Jeff shook his head at the sweat that was threatening to make his clothes stick to him and he turned around to face—

"Matt?"

Matt grinned.

Jeff slapped him.

"Ouch!"

"Matty, you're the one who'd been doing that to me! What in hell's name did you think you were doing?! That was insane! I almost jizzed my pants back there, idiot!"

Matt laughed before kissing onto Jeff's lips, 'miss me?"

"I did, you idiot! But you just humiliated me!"

"Come on, I wanted to make you feel—"

"In front of everyone?"

"Yes, let me show my love to the world."

"Shut up, jackass." Jeff then pecked Matt's lips softly, 'how long do you have?"

"A day. But…" Matt's hands were running down Jeff's back, 'I want to try something new with you."

"And that would be—?"

"Making you into one of me."

"But—but you're dead."

"Die for me."

That was when Jeff and Matt's eyes met, seriousness inside of them and Matt didn't say anything for a while.

"I miss you, Jeffy."

Jeff still didn't speak.

"Please." Matt was begging.

"'Please die for me?' It's Charlie's birthday and he's into this superstition crap and if I—I'm scared, Matt. I don't know if I could die…it's just too scary…what if I don't get turned into one of you?"

Matt waved his hands around so that a puff of smoke engulfed the air and air condensed into a book, 'look at this." He opened to a page. "A fire. I need you to have a lot of black cats around and you…just jump. Don't look back…jump…"

* * *

The 'ritual' was at Jeff's house.

Charlie was asleep and Jeff was staring at the young boy, kissing his forehead ten times because it would be the last time he'd see him before shoving a piece of paper in his pillow and walking out of the room, leaving nothing but his intoxicating scent in the air.

Jeff stepped downstairs to see that Matt waiting for him, walking him towards the backyard that had the fire igniting and the black cats meowing. Matt kissed Jeff's neck, 'I love you."

"I love you, too, dumbass, why do you think I'm doing this?"

Matt laughed as Jeff took a deep breath.

"I…"

"Just jump."

"I…Matt…Charlie…what about him?"

"He'll be fine. I know, Jeff… Phil will take care of him. They'll be a happy fucking family. But right now, don't think about them, don't think about anyone—just think about me and you…the us that could be now…Jeff…"

Jeff had tears running down his eyes and at the sight of that fear into Jeff's hands, Matt wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist.

"I'm sorry, Jeffy. I've been fucking horrible to you."

"I'm scared."

"Jeff…you don't have to do it anymore…I didn't know I was pressuring you…"

"No. I…"

"Jeff?"

Matt watched as Jeff pulled himself out of Matt's grip and looked at the fire and at that moment, he realized that that didn't matter.

"Jeff, don't! What about Charlie? Jeff, don't think about me anymore! I'm a fucking selfish bastard—Jeff!"

With that, Jeff jumped into the ring of fire, a scream ripping out of his lungs and Matt watched—watched the horrible act happen, his entire body burning to life, flesh turned into nothing and the fire, with time vanquished and when Matt looked around, he realized that the black cats were now watching as Jeff melted into pure nothingness and nothing was left, but Charlie's jade necklace.

Matt could swear that he could still hear Jeff's laughter in the air. Bubbly laughter.

"_I can't do it, Matt…I swear…it hurts…"_

* * *

Jeff woke up. "Matt?"

A million faces that he didn't recognize and the feline-like creature pounced up, tears suddenly gathering in his eyes at the memory that engulfed him. "…Matty?"

Alone.

He was alone.

Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around him. "I told you not to jump."

"Matt…"

"I'm sorry."

Jeff turned around, a soft smile on his lips, 'I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jeff looked around the playground of fluff and joy around him, a soft smile formed after all the suffering and Jeff finally let himself say, 'after all that hell, there's still a little piece of heaven left for me and you."

Matt cupped Jeff's cheek, both of them staring at each other as Matt responded, 'you've always been my heaven."

"_MATT!"_

Garrett.

He was so damn screwed.

* * *

**Eek. Crappy. Sorry, babeh, for the crappiness of this. I just had to do this fast since mah father told meh to go to bed soon. LOVE YA.**

**X Sam. **


End file.
